The Barbecue Fork Killer
by catz r the all time best
Summary: It took awhile, but the FBI finally took notice of the small town with the fourth highest mortality rate in the country.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jennifer Jareau knew that today was going to be a bad day. It had started when Henry woke up at 1:00 am in the morning, because he had a bad dream. It got worse when Will had left in a rush at 3:00 am because a gang war had irrupted earlier that night. Then she spilt hot coffee all over her shirt, resulting in Henry getting to school late and JJ getting to work late and exhausted. Once she had finally gotten to the FBI building she had found herself receiving a lecture from Hotch, before being allowed to go to her office and start her paperwork.

As she opened the door, JJ felt her jaw hit the floor as she stared at the three giant piles of paperwork, that hadn't been there the day before. Her first reaction, someone, probably Morgan or Prentiss had snuck the files into her office before she had come in as a prank. But when she looked out the glass window that gave her a view of the bullpen she saw them all hard at work, with big stacks of paperwork too. Not as big as her's, by any count, but a substantial amount. JJ ruled them out as she saw Reid get up and Morgan sneaking two files onto his desk. She smiled a bit as she saw Reid return with coffee and a confused expression on his face as he saw that his pile of files had grown.

JJ stared back at the tower piles and she tentatively took one of the files off the stack and opened it. Inside were three pictures, one a normal looking high school girl, a sophomore maybe, nothing out of the ordinary, the next a picture of her lying on the ground, dead, with a bit of blood coming out of her neck. The final picture was a close up of her neck, with two identical stab marks. Underneath them, she saw a police report, which had ruled it as a murder, and the strangest thing, a barbecue fork had been the murder weapon. JJ frowned, but set it aside as she took the next one. Three hours later, JJ had looked over eight different cases, five of which involved two stab marks on the neck, two had been mutilated and had various organ missing and one had fallen down the stairs and broken his neck on the main floor, but was found in the basement. JJ frowned, something was strange about this town, and it was as if they had a different killer every week.

Two hours later, Strauss entered JJ's office.

"Agent Jareau, what do you think of these?" she had asked.

"Its as if there's a new killer every week," JJ responded.

"Exactly, that is why we have informed the Sunnydale Police Department that we will be investigating."

JJ frowned, "But they didn't invite us"

Strauss nodded, "True but this town, it has the fourth highest mortality rate in the USA."

JJ's eyes went wide, "Oh, wow, of course then, definitely. When are we going?"

"Today, I've informed Agent Hotchner, the briefing will be in an hour."

"Yes, I will have them prepared."

"Good"

As soon as Strauss left sat down in front of her computer, googling the town of Sunnydale, she gasped as she went through a list of death, funeral notices and newspaper clippings.

* * *

An hour later, JJ was standing in front of the team; they were all looking at her expectantly. She turned on the screen; it showed a picture of Lucas White. The first photo was a school photo, the next was Lucas dead on the ground with blood coming out of his neck and the last was a close up of his neck, with two identical stab wounds in them.

"Lucas White, eleven years old. Disappeared when he was returning from a friends house was found two weeks ago in an abandoned alley. His cause of death was blood loss and the weapon was a pair of scissors," JJ informed the group.

Reid frowned when he heard the word scissors, "But scissors are designed so that they cant cut into skin deeply and the marks aren't angled like the should be if they were stabbed with scissors."

The rest of the team frowned and Hotch gestured for JJ to continue.

JJ clicked the button again and an elderly couple appeared, "This is Robert and Judy Bennett, age seventy three and seventy six, two weeks ago, they went for a walk and were found hours later, dead, less than a block away from their house. The Bennetts both died of blood loss and the weapon was ruled to be a pair of knitting needles."

Reid was about to speak again, but Rossi hushed him.

She turned on the screen, it showed a picture of Samantha Wong, her school photo, a photo of her in a dumpster and one a close up of her neck, where two identical stab marks were.

"This is Samantha Wong, age fifteen. One day ago, she went to the local club, her friends say she never got there. Her cause of death was deemed blood loss and the weapon was ruled to be a barbecue fork. Another thing is that almost identical wounds have been appearing for minimum ten years," JJ explained.

"And these three only happened in the last two weeks?" Rossi questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, I think there's been over a hundred of these cases. Apparently it's gotten so bad that the papers don't publish anything on the 'Barbecue Fork Killer' anymore," JJ explained.

"So all the Victims died of blood loss, right?" Morgan asked.

JJ nodded, "Yes, but unlike the rest of them, Wong barely died from it."

"What do you mean, barely died?" Prentiss questioned.

"The medical report says that Wong was a few millimeters short of the minimum amount of blood humans need to survive," JJ answered.

"And it is also evident that the victims were killed at a different location, before being dumped," Rossi said.

"But why would the UNSUB dump the Bennetts on the block their house is?"

"Stalking maybe?" JJ said.

Hotch shook his head, "Stalkers generally only go for people of a certain gender and age group, this group of people is all over the map."

"What I don't get is why all the causes of death are so different when the wounds are all identical," Rossi pointed out.

"Well actually, each wound is different, thicker, more wide apart. White's look like they're deeper, while Wong's are farther apart from each other and she had more blood in her," Reid explained.

"Yes but why scissors? Knitting needles? These make no sense, its as if the PD don't want us to pit two and two together!" Rossi exclaimed.

"That's why will figure it out. Wheels up in thirty." Hotch ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rossi boarded the plane, very confused. The murder weapon made no sense. The cops claimed that they were all different sharp objects, but they all looked to be the same shape and he doubted that knitting needles could penetrate someone's skin so easily without any superhuman strength.

Garcia's cheerful voice brought him out of his thoughts, "Hello, mortals, Garcia speaking."

"Hey baby girl, what do you have for us?" Morgan asked.

"Well, Sunnydale has a 30% death rate per year, 19% were ruled to be accidental or animal attacks, stuff like that, 7% were big masses, like the Sunnydale High Graduation of 1999, 32% of the people that attended were killed and some were never found," Garcia explained.

"Wasn't Sunnydale the town that couldn't speak for two days or something?" JJ asked.

A second later Garcia replied, "Yes, it was ruled out to be a town wide hoax, although six people were killed," Garcia made a face, "Their hearts were ripped out form their bodies, everyone claimed they couldn't hear screaming."

Well, that was creepy.

"Anything else weird?" Hotch questioned.

"Yes, actually. The Sunnydale Graduation I was telling you about, the school was blown up almost immediately after, but they built a new school four years later. The creepy factor? The 32% that died, 18% died from blood loss wit the same stab wounds. Another thing, a lot of people that are killed, are killed or found in graveyards," Garcia told them.

"A cult maybe?" Prentiss guessed.

"Nope, sorry sweetie, but no one has ever tried to start a gang or anything like that," Garcia said.

"Why not?"

"No idea. Sorry."

And with that, Garcia shut down the screen and the team began theorizing.

After a few hours of flight, the only reasonable thing they had come up with was that the UNSUB killed the people, only at night, which could be an insomniac, killed them, before dragging them to a dump sight.

This would be a long case.

* * *

Sorry its so short, this will be the shortest chapter (I hope).


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Prentiss stared at the hotel in front of us. Or at least the small brick building a young couple had claimed to be a hotel. It was run down and looked more like a low budget prison, but considering it was three in the morning, Prentiss had no room to complain.

* * *

Once they woke up from an uncomfortable sleep, spotted three spider and two beetles inside the hotel room and discovered a stain that looked suspiciously like blood, they headed down to the police station. There were four officers there, three men and one woman, all of them glared openly at them as they walked in. Prentiss looked around, there were three rooms, the main one we were in, a door on the left labeled: CHIEF CRAINYARD and another door labeled: JANITOR.

"You're the BAU, right," one man asked, slouched over a desk with graying hair.

"Yes," Hotch introduced, " This is SSA Prentiss, Morgan, Jareau, Rossi and Doctor Reid."

The man with the graying hair introduced us to the officers, "Kent, Warden, Douglass and I'm Officer James Crainyard."

"Nice to meet you, Officer Crainyard. Is there an area where my team and I could work?" Hotch asked.

Crainyard gestured to a table in the middle of the room, surrounded by four chairs.

Prentiss almost sighed, thinking back to her hotel room and the cramped work place. This would be a long case.

"Alright, Reid and JJ, start drawing up a preliminary profile, Morgan and Prentiss interview the parents of Samantha Wong and Rossi, you and I will be at the scene of the crime," Hotch directed. Everyone nodded and proceeded to do their task.

* * *

Morgan and Prentiss walked up the stairs to the Wong's house. Prentiss rang the doorbell and they waited for Samantha's parents to open the door. A small Asian fifty or so woman opened it up.

"Hello, Mrs. Wong. We're the FBI and on the case of your daughters death. Could we ask a few questions please?" Morgan asked.

At the mention of death, Mrs. Wong began crying.

"Yes, come in," she said through tears.

The house was like any suburban house should look like. There were photos of the family, a few paintings and various feel better cards scattered around the house. Nothing stood out at all in the little house.

Mrs. Wong led them towards the living room.

"Harold, the police are here," Mrs. Wong called in between sobs.

A middle-aged man came down the stairs hurriedly.

"Hi, We're Agents Morgan and Prentiss," Morgan introduced.

"I'm Harold and this is my wife, Jie," the man, Harold introduced. He had pale skin, dark brown hair and eyes to match, although they were looking a little red from crying.

"You were the ones to last see Samantha, right?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, she was running around trying to find the perfect outfit to meet her friends at the Bronze." Harold told the Agents.

"Did anything seem strange about her that night?"

"No, she had exams in a few weeks so she studied a while before going to the Bronze," Harold responded again.

Moran nodded, before asking a few more routine questions. Soon enough they were on they're way out, with nothing odd sticking out at all.

But on the way, a photo caught Morgan's eye. It was a party of some sort with around twenty or so eighteen year olds in it. They were all smiling and holding up a ribbon of sort, except for the short blond girl who caught Morgan's eye. She was holding up an umbrella covered in sparkles.

"What's this?" Morgan asked.

Mrs. Wong smiled a bit, "Oh that's Jessica's prom photo, from 1999. They got everyone who won an award in it," Mrs. Wong pointed at a small girl in the front row, "That's Jessie. She won Best Smile that year."

At the word 1999, Morgan and Prentiss looked at each other, both thinking the same thing: The Sunnydale Graduation.

"Do you think we could talk to Jessica, maybe?" Prentiss asked, taking the photo.

"Sure, I think she's gardening right now," Harold told them.

"Thank you."

They lead the Agents to the garden, where the girl from the photo was gardening.

"Hey, Jessie, the FBI are here, they want to ask you some questions, okay," Harold told her.

Jessie nodded, before standing up and introducing herself.

"So Jessie, you won best smile right?" Morgan asked.

"Um, yes, why?" she responded.

"Well we were wondering, since you were at the graduation ceremony of 1999, do you know why so many people died there?" Prentiss asked, as gently as she could.

"It, it was that explosion, you know, it blew everyone up," Jessie responded, scratching her neck.

Morgan figured she was lying immediately. She avoided eye contact and scratching the neck was an unconscious gesture of lying.

"You're lying," Morgan accused.

Jessie straightened up, "Sorry, its just that, well, our towns weird, you know, weird stuff happens."

"30% of your year died, Jessie," Prentiss told her.

"I know, it's the lowest mortality rate our school ever had and that was only because of," Jessie stopped mid sentence.

"Of who?" Prentiss asked.

Jessie looked at the ground, shifting her balance from foot to foot. Deciding, Morgan thought, but what about?

"Buffy," Jessie said it regrettably.

"Buffy who?" Morgan pressed.

"Um, Buffy Summers, I think. Here, give me the photo," she told Prentiss. Prentiss gave her the photo and Jessie pointed to the blond girl that caught Morgan's eye before.

"What did she win?" Prentiss asked.

"Class Protector Award, the only one ever issued," Jessie responded.

Morgan shoot Prentiss a look of _is that even a real award?_

Prentiss shrugged, "Thank you for talking to us, Jessie."

"You're looking for the thing that killed Samantha, right?" Jessie asked.

"Of course," Morgan responded.

"You can't fight it, you know," Jessie told them.

"If we can't fight him, than we will have to talk to him. Don't worry Jessie, we will find the guy that killed her," Morgan assured her.

"No, you don't understand, it will find you!"

"What do you mean?" Prentiss asked.

Jessie frowned, "Just stay in at night, after the sun goes down, its not good to go out."

"Alright then, bye Jessie," Morgan said and they walked away from the house.

Once they were in the car, Prentiss started asking questions.

"Did you hear her, Jessie called the killer an it, which is common enough for family of the victim, but she said 'thing' too. I've never heard that before."

"Yeah, this is getting weird. Also, Class Protector Award, I've never heard of that award before."

"Yeah well we better check in with JJ and Reid, they'll want to hear this."


End file.
